Guardian's Path
by May845
Summary: Summer with her partner Ben was on their way in a mission to Oblivia Region to stop evil organizations from taking over the world. Ending up losing her memories in the process and a past come to hunt her once more. There is more to her then she thinks. It contains Obliviashipping and violence. And maybe death to someone. Remember everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story. **

**I finally was around to this story and don't worry about the others. I update them and I will not discontinue a story unless I'm rewriting it. Well this is my first story for 2015! Well I hope my writing gotten better since the last one. Please review if my stories or writing gotten better. Now Lets get into the story shall we?**

* * *

><p>A men and woman around their thirty abusing their daughter. They were hitting, cutting, and yelling at her. The man has brown hair and gray eyes. He wearing a black jacket, red shirt, and gray pants. The woman has brown hair with blue eyes. She wearing a pink tank top with purple short shorts. The young girl around age six or seven lay in the ground crying from the pain she feels and blood dripping down from her forehead making a small pool puddle of blood. Her crystal blue eyes look up to her abusive parents with fear and teary eyes. The father yank her brown hair as he cut the young girl's back with a bloody knife. More blood dripping down her back as she howls in pain. After he finish cutting her than he punch her in the face hard enough to break her nose. The girl lay there fighting a war between life and death. All she wanted is to be loved by her parents like she did to them. She wonder why is her parents treating her like this and what she done to deserve this punishment. Thoughts rush though her mind and her life flashes though her eyes. Anger and hate full her veins faster than a Rapidash on drugs. She wanted her parents to feel the same pain and suffering she felt though out the years. No, she wanted everyone to feel the same pain and suffering as well. After a while the girl blinks in confusion shaking off the thoughts. She cry out for help as her eyes starting glowing a sliver color. This confuse her parents before they hear something or someone roaring. A huge white pokemon with a light blue belly and light blue spikes on her tail crash into the house with anger in her eyes. The beast roars as she picks up the dying girl and smash the young girl's parents to the wall before flying off to a safer location.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: What?

**I don't own pokemon!**

**Summer: Thanks goodness you don't!**

**Ben: Yea or we never hear the end of it!**

**Me: Hey! I'm not that bad! And welcome to the first chapter of this story. I can't think what else to say ,but lets get into the story shall we?**

* * *

><p>Up in the crystal blue sky pokemon are flying around peacefully without a care in the world. The cold crisp air blow gently against the girl's hair. She is riding on her Staraptor as she sigh looking down into the sea blue ocean. Her brown hair reflects the sun's ray causing it to look amber. She wearing a red vase, underneath is a white shirt with blue around the hips, blue shorts with a red belt, and her blue shoes with a bit of red and white. Around her neck rest a golden yellow scarf blowing against the wind. On her hands rest blue fingerless gloves with a bit of red and blue. Rest on top of her hand is a strange device waiting to be used. Her brown hair has spikes coming out of the side and her icy blue crystal eyes. Her eyes seen to be dull or soulless like her hope disappeared a long time ago.<p>

"Summer! Wait up!" A boy shouts flying up to the girl now known as Summer. He wearing the same clothing as Summer ,but his shorts are bigger. He has brown hair that breaks the law of gravity and brown eyes full of hope and determination. "Summer stop flying off like that!"

Summer turn her head to face the boy with a dull expression. And give him a thumb up saying she understands. She isn't a mute ,but everyone thinks she one. The only people that know this is her friends, professor, and her partner Ben.

"Summer can you tell us why you don't talk" Ben asks flying closer to the girl.

Summer didn't say anything as Ben sighs. "Summer we can't help you if we don't know whats wrong."

A bit of hope flash though her eyes before going out like fire when water come in contact. No one knows what she really like. She rarely laughs or show any emotions to anyone ,but she different around pokemon alone. She a completely different person. It doesn't last long and when someone asks her about her parents or her past. She run off not wanting to talk about it. A red and white blur fly past Summer and Ben in great speed nearly knocking them off. Summer's eyes glow a red color as two people fly though them. She instituted her Staraptor to fly faster leaving her partner behind. She manage to catch up to the two. One is a male and the other one is a female. Both are wearing a green hunters uniform.

"Hey! Stop chasing Latias! Or else!" Summer growls causing both to flinch.

"Who are you a kid dress as a super hero?" The man ask.

"Red vase...Yellow scarf and a capture styler...You're a pokemon ranger?!" The woman exclaim.

Summer smirks sending chills across their spines. Her eyes glow a red color as they send out a brown and cream bird with red feathers blowing against the wind. She point her styler at the pokemon revealing a disk "Capture On!" At the tip of her finger appears a light blue light and the disk leave behind the same color light where ever it goes. She rotate her arm capturing the pokemon "Capture Complete!" The pokemon blinks looking around in confusion before taking off.

"Drat the ranger capture our Pidgeotto!" The man growls sending glares at the ranger.

"Let shoot her with our plasma cannon!" The woman growls pressing a red button shooting green and pink orbs made of plasma. Summer rise an eyebrow as she dodge all of them, but one. One catches her by surprise and it landed at her arm. She yelps in pain as she looks at her arm. Her arm is badly burn and blood is rushing out. She hold her right arm as the two smirks.

"Its impressive that she dodge almost all of our attacks, but at least we injure her" The male smirks.

"Lets ram her to her death" The woman grin as the other one nods.

**Summer's P.O.V**

What are those idiots are doing! They think they can ram me! Think again! My eyes glow red giving them a warning. No one wants to see me angry, Right now my powers are unstable.

"Did you see that?" The woman ask as her partner nods.

I prepare myself from the attack as I hear a familiar idiot's voice.

"Are you sure you want to do that! She has one more ranger by her side!" Ben shouts as he and his partner pokemon fly up to me by my side. Why would he want to help me? I'm just a freak that nobody likes. There is no hope for a freak like me in this world. I mean really who would like a freak like me. No living soul can learn my secret. "And Summer quit flying off like that!"

I don't care and like he cares about me.

"Drat more rangers are popping out of no where and we lost Latias!" The man exclaim.

"We have no chose ,but to flee!" The woman growls.

The two were about to flee until a voice stop them "Hold it! You have one more on your side!" A teen fly in. He looks around or older then us. He has blond hair with red steaks and bloody red eyes. He wearing a red shirt with gray shorts. "Wow I never seen flying rangers before even the cute one" He winks at me.

I sent him a death glare for calling me cute. His eyes are glued to me as he speaks "You look familiar. What is your name?" He points at me as I rise an eyebrow in confusion. Who is this guy? I didn't say anything. I'm not dumb enough to tell this idiot my name! "Not talking. Pretty smart of you or your a mute. Ever way I will get answers. Maybe if I shoot your partner will make you talk. By the way my name is Red Eyes" My eyes glow giving me a warning of the up coming attack. He points his cannon at my partner and press the button. I can't have anyone suffer the same pain as me. I tap my Staraptor telling him to fly in forth of Ben "BEN!" I shout as he shelters himself with his arms. I took the hit. Plasma fill my body leaving behind ugly burns marks. The force of the hit cause me to fall off my Staraptor. I scream falling to my doom...At least I would be out of my pain...

**Ben's P.O.V**

I remove my arms to see I'm not dead ,but Summer isn't here. I look around for her.

"How bold of her to save her boyfriend and we finally found the right girl" Red Eyes jeer.

A blush creep up my face "I'm not her boyfriend and what do you mean by 'we finally find the right girl'?!" I always liked Summer more than a friend ,but I never had the courage to ask her out. Tears fall down my eyes since my crush/best friend died.

"Oh she never told you huh? You will find out soon enough" Red Eyes states.

What in earth is he talking about? Summer wouldn't hid anything from me...I been friends with her ever since ranger school.

"You two get the ranger! He going to be our good luck claim!" Red Eyes orders.

"Yea right!" I shout trying to get away ,but ending up being knock out. The last thing I heard was.

"Good job Grunts"

**Summer's P.O.V**

As I fall to the ocean I quickly put on my oxygen mask before splashing into the icy cold seawater. Its hurts a lot like I fell on concrete! My arms stinks from the salt in the water. Look at the bright side I'm still alive and the salt is cleaning my wound. I notice my styler is missing...Oh great better find it before I get a lecture from Professor Hastings! Trust me you don't want to get one. Last time he gave me one I almost fell asleep! I look around and spot my styler sinking into the depths of the ocean. I swim after it as a Mantyke took it...

"Help me! I'm being kidnap!" Voice Nav shouts.

I roll my eyes as I chase after the pokemon. The Mantyke starts shooting bubbles at me as I dodge all of them ,but one. It hit my burned arm and its hurts a lot! I chase the Mantyke like there no tomorrow. When I finally caught up to her and she drops it to the floor. I swim down and pick it up. I notice I was an underwater ruin with a colorful symbol on it and pillars on the side. Why do I feel like I seen this symbol somewhere...A faint glow appears on the symbol surprising me is the light blue orb rise up flying towards me in a great speed. The orb went in my body? I start to feel something I haven't felt in a long time pure hope. The ocean floor starts to shake violently. It cause one of the pillars fall down.

"Warning! Warning! A giant object is heading your way fast! Swim away! I want to live!" Voice Nav shouts.

I turn to see a huge black submarine coming at me. I try to swim out of the way ,but the current was too strong. The submarine hits me knocking me out.

**Normal P.O.V**

A large black submarine rise out of the ocean floor. The hatchet open as people fly out. They shoot out purple rings at the pokemon. Disappearing into thin air when they finish. They round up almost all of the pokemon and gone in a matters of time.

"The thing we're looking for isn't here. So this is valuable information to give to our boss"

"Hey there cutie your going with me" A woman smirks as she points her device at the small yellow mouse with pink cheeks and a blue ukulele on his back. The Pichu growl sending a Thunder Bolt at the woman before fleeing into the bushes hiding

"Everyone clear out!"

Everyone left the area leaving only a few pokemon. Pichu jump out of the bushes.

"Pichu Pic hu?" Pichu cup his paws yelling though. No one answer. Pichu starts to panic as he run back and forth trying to find out what is going on. Be on the forest reveals a beach. With golden sand and turquoise ocean. A tide wave wash upon a shore revealing an unconscious girl. Her right hand starts to glow revealing a symbol. It looks like a lightening bolt with a dragon wrapping around it. Not long before the symbol disappears leaving a dark blue mark of it.

**Summer's Dream and P.O.V**

I can't see anything. Its pure darkness. I wonder looking for a way out. A large serpent like dragon appears in forth of me. He has forest green scares with outline of gold. Dark blue spikes run down the dragon's back and his tail is shape like an arrow. His claws is a dark red color and his eyes looks like mine?! Fire comes out of his chin and light blue gem placed on his forehead. Last of all on his neck is a symbol of a lightening bolt with a dragon wrapping around it. He looks down at me until his eyes meet mine.

"At least we meet young guardian" The dragon spoke. His voice is deep yet gentle. "My name is Drago and I will help you along the way"

"What are you talking about?! I'm no guardian!" I exclaim. Ok I'm confuse what in earth is he talking about?! Me a guardian? I'm not fit for that job. Plus why would anyone want me as one?

"You will see soon young one. For now we need to focus on your powers. They are unstable and very unpredictable" Drago states as my right hand glows leaving a dark blue marking of the same symbol on Drago's neck "And unlocking your full power"

I study my hand carefully as my vision starts to get blurry.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that a cut! <strong>

**Summer: Who is Drago? **

**Me: Can't say until later on.**

**Ben: Yup same old May. **

**Me: Don't feel like talking anymore and I hope you like it.**

**Summer: Review **

**Ben: See ya on the next chapter!**


End file.
